The present invention relates to devices for drawing ellipses, such devices being sometimes called ellipsographs.
A number of such devices are known but have not yet found widespread use primarily because of their complicated and expensive construction and/or the inconvenience in their use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device of this type which is simple in construction, inexpensive to produce particularly on a mass production basis, and simple to use in drawing ellipses.